gravity falls Dipper and Mabel adventures to the Mutiverse 2 one piece
by redcat5
Summary: Dipper and his friend's started their journey to find the Bill cipher pieces. their next stop. an island made of rainbow crystal.
1. Chapter 1

Last time we seen the heroes of gravity falls. Ford explained that. They must journey to 5 other worlds to destroy the Bill cipher pieces. What adventures awaits them.

The fell out of the portal but then fell to a huge body of water. Most likely an ocean. Everyone was panicking. Especially Waddle who can't swim. But Mabel grab him and tried to calm him down.

Stan: where are we?. The pacific.

Ford checks the multidimensional map.

Ford: no this universe geology Is much different then our own. Mostly islands and a huge line of landmass that separate most of the planet.

Dipper: Well it can't get any worse.

Soos: don't say that. It always get worse in adventures.

Then it was storming in a instant. Any not just any storm. it was raining and storming 50 time's harder then a hurricane.

Soos: told you

Mabel: what can we do

But suddenly a large Ship came by and the captain said.

Captain: hey do you guys need help

Ford: yes please pass us a line

Then a rope drop down and Everyone grab on to it. When they got pulled up into the ship. Mabel felt the rope and said.

Mabel: why does this rope feel's rubbery and fleshly.

Luffy: that's not a rope it's my arm.

He said as he Retract it back.

Everyone gasp. As they seen the Strangest crew they ever seen. The Strawhat pirates

Luffy: hi I'm Monkey. d. luffy captain of the Strawhat pirates

Mabel: pirates. Are you mean pirates or friendly pirates.

Luffy: friendly pirates I guess.

Dipper: your sure?.

Zoro: listen if we want you dead we would've left you stranded by the ocean.

Ford: fair enough. I heard rumors of this world. their government and marine military Are more evil then any pirate.

Robin: come on. Let's get the girls a bath and some dry clothes

Luffy: are your sure that one is a girl.

Pointing to Grenda.

Grenda: how rude.

She punch luffy but it was punch back. Knocking her over.

The Girls follow Nami and Robin. Meanwhile. The guys had something to eat in the dining room. Sanji the chef. Was making some pasta and black tea. He serve it to everyone in the dining room.

Ford: thank you.

Luffy: so which island are you heading to.

Ford: which ever island has the Bill cipher piece.

Luffy: what's a Bill cipher. Is it something yummy.

Ford: no he's a multidimensional being that's try to rampages in our World a year ago. But I've discover that his remains are in many alternative worlds. And if any of the Pieces come in contact with each other. He'll be resurrected. Any take revenges on us.

Luffy: cool so cool.

He said while super excited with sparkled in his eyes

Stan: your just a super excited idiot are you.

Sanji: you got that right.

Dipper: wait. How come you can sterch your arm like that.

Luffy: I eat a curse fruit. The gum gum fruit. Which give me the power to be made of rubber.

Dipper: really. Are there other curse fruit.

Luffy: yep our doctor Chopper is a raindeer that eat the human-human fruit. Robin eat the flower-flower fruit that give the power that's let her duplicate her limbs. And Brook eat a curse fruit that give him a second life.

Zoro: there are hundreds of curse fruit each of their own unique power. When you eat a curse fruit you gain a power. But you'll won't be able to swim. And when a curse fruit user die's their power get reincarnated.

Dipper: huh. I wonder where it came from.

Ford: well It will be interesting to research but. We have to focus on finding that Bill cipher piece. Will you help us.

Luffy: sure it Might be an awesome adventure.

Usopp: hold on where don't even know where to look and what if the piece it to dangerous to handle.

Ford: if we don't Find and destroy the Bill cipher pieces. He can be revive and destroy us all.

Usopp got nervous and Anxious. And then he said.

Usopp: okay let's find that Bill cipher piece.

Nami walk in alone with the other of the girls In pajamas.

Mabel: wow that Bath is so relaxing you must stole a lot of treasure to afforded a bathtub like that.

Candy: all the stress has melted away.

Grenda: water's to hot I got dizzy from it.

Luffy: hey Nami can you find an island that's has something call a Bill cipher piece.

Nami: might Take awhile. And I might need some help.

Ford: I help you. If we combine our intellect. We might be able to find it in no time.

Nami: great. And don't worry. I don't call myself the strawhats navigator for noting.

Hour's later. The storm pass and everything gotten calm.

Dipper: wow the sea sure is beautiful.

Then Robin walk next to Dipper.

Robin: well you're sure are enjoying the scenery.

Dipper: yep. By the way. What job do you have on the ship.

Robin: an archaeologist.

Dipper was surprise. That someone as intellectual. Is working for a bunch of rowdy pirates

Dipper: how come. I mean there some reason. It not like your being held hostage.

Robin: I'm Wanted by the world government for able to learn the void century.

Dipper: hey. If being wanted for wanting to know the secrets of the universe is a crime in my world. I get the chair.

Robin: your such a charmer. I bet the you must have a girlfriend.

Dipper: will I have a crush on this one girl but it never work out.

Robin: that charming Tomboy with the red hair.

Dipper: yeah but she too old for me

Robin: that's not always an issue. You know there a Woman pirate warlord who have feelings for luffy. And she 12 year's older then him.

Dipper: whoa. That's way more awkward.

Then Ford and Nami called everyone. To the dining room.

Ford. Everyone we've found the first Bill cipher piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was surprise that what Ford and Nami was saying. Except luffy who was very excited.

Luffy: really where?.

Nami: an island called Stelldelgamma. A island filled with rainbow diamond ore.

Sanji: I heard about that island. Just one once of that rainbow diamond ore is worth 300 billion beli.

Mabel: great I love berries especially raspberries. But not blueberries.

Usopp: no Beli is the name of the currency of our world. You know we all have bounty's that's worth a lot of money.

Stan: really worth that much. Say Nami. Do you think we might take just a tiny piece for both you and us. You know as a Business deal.

Then Nami got a very greedily look in her eyes.

Nami: let's go to Stelldelgamma.

Ford: no we can just take something that valuable. We may attracted attention.

Wendy: hold on ford. Maybe we should take that ore. I mean. what if the other worlds we might visit next have different currency like this world. The rainbow diamond might help us with our money problem.

Ford: hem you do have a point. Dipper what do you think.

Dipper Looks at Ford then looks at Wendy. Think what's the best opainon.

Dipper: I think we should take a little bit. To build our travel funds

Luffy: great let's find the Bill cipher piece. And the rainbow diamond.

Many days later they finally found the island. But it was guarded by marine. There's even a base protecting it.

Grenda: whoa it's hard to break into.

Nami. We can't get to close. If we do the Marines well catch us.

Mabel: but I thought the Marines are the good guys

Ford. Well in there are some worlds control by corrupt government. And if they hear about the Bill cipher piece. They could use it as a Weapon.

Stan: I got a Plan and a real go one.

Ford: what is it.

Stan: simple. me and some of the kids get on a boat. Get on the island and said there are pirates on the other direction.

Nami: that's a Good plan you'll just got here. And the government doesn't know anything about you.

Ford: okay. Let's do it

At the Thousand Sunny's hanger. Franky's building a small Boat for Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy to ride in

Franky: all right your boat is Super ready for launch.

Stan: Great. Let's get on Kids

Ford: hold on first go around the island. then turn directly at the base. So they think you came from the other direction.

Stan: right. Come on kids.

Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy got on the boat. They follow Ford's advice came around the island. And then they land on the base's port. Where two marine. Came to Inspect. The boat.

Marine 1: halt outsider are not allow on this island.

Stan: wait we're survivors on a cruise ship. That was attack by pirates just east of here.

Mabel: yeah really mean pirates with big swords. And angry parrots.

Big Marine: oh really

Then a Marine commander. 3 times as big as Stan. With huge scars all over his body. Appeared.

Big Marine: my name his sharp horn Kendel. The marine commander gruading this Island. If what you say is true. Then you must be in worse Shape.

Wendy: huh?. We just lucky I guess.

Kendal: oh Really. In the new World where the Climate is always Dangerous and unpredictable. You need more then luck to survive.

Then a group of Marines restraint. Stan and the others and put them in cuff.

Stan: so your gonna put us in jail. No matter. I've been lock up before I can handle it

Kendal: oh no you going to be working on the Rainbow diamond mine for the rest of your lives

Then Stan and the others gasp in horror. Then Ford is looking at what happen with his telescope.

Ford: the Plan didn't work. We have to save them.

Luffy: alright. Let's storm on the island.

Nami: Captains orders


	3. Chapter 3

After Stan, Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel, got captured by the Marines. Lock in Chains. Given Pick axes to mine the Rainbow diamond. There are other prisoner too. Mostly Pirates and slave from other nations. And the Marines have them work at gunpoint.

Stan: who are we even mining it for.

Kendal: the World Nobles want an mighty flow of cash in their cozy lifestyles.

Mabel: who?.

Prisoner: you don't know. There heartless monsters who treats the common flow like mud. Just because their born of godly blood.

Prisoner 2: they do whatever they want and enjoy the life of godhood. While we live in fear and resentment.

Mabel: that awful.

Stan: yeah. But how do you become one of these world noble guys. They must be living the high life.

Kendal: shut it. You born of unholy blood can't become a World noble. Even if you became insanely rich. You can't. It something to be born with. Now Get Back to work.

Dipper: great I,m spending the rest of my life mining for some Stupid Noble guys.

The marines point their guns at Dipper. Forcing him to be quiet.

Kendal: in the name of absolute justice I will not let you insult the names of the World noble. You young brat.

Then a marine Came to Commander Kendal and Said that the Strawhats are Coming to the island.

The thousand sunny is charging straight ahead. With Candy on the crows nest.

Candy: Marines on the port valve.

Luffy: Right. fire the Gao cannon Usopp.

The Thousand sunny is charging up. Then the gao cannon fired sinking 3 marine ships.

and during the confusion. Dipper and the others are trying to escape. Dipper try to break the chains but his arms are to weak.

Dipper: there's got to be a way to escape from here.

Stan: leave it to me.

Stan grab a bobby pin from under his hat and pick the locks freeing them

Mabel: that's amazing. How do you do that.

Stan: if you been arrested as many times as I have. You learn to pick a few tricks.

Then the other prisoner Beg for their help.

Mabel: Grunkle Stan. We gotta help them.

Stan: fine I'll pick the locks of their chains. Dipper, Wendy stand watch.

As Dipper and Wendy stand watch they started talking a bit.

Wendy: you know despite being force to slave labor this summer is getting to get good.

Dipper: yeah but we've have to find that Bill cipher piece.

Then one of the freed prisoners. Walk to Dipper and said.

Prisoner: wait you said Something about a bill cipher piece.

Dipper: yeah. wait you know where it is.

Prisoner: yes in a cave in tunnel at the center of the island I saw something that look likes a strange yellow triangle puzzle piece.

Dipper: we've found our leaded .

Then Stan, Dipper, and the girls. Ran to the center of the island.


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy, Franky, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Are causing a rampage at the diamond island marine base. The marine troops are beaten easily. But Kendal. Wasn't going down without a fight.

Kendal: you think your so tough. But I'm the strongest marine commander in the new world. With my brute strength. And my curse fruit.

Then he started changing. Into a bigger badder form. Which look like an rhinoceros. But with a bigger pointer horn and thick brown fur.

Kendal: my power. The rhino-rhino fruit model Elasmotherium.

Luffy: Great. We don't have to hold back.

Then the strawhats chagre at Kendal. Luffy uses his gum-gum Gatling. And Zoro. Attacks with his swords. But Kendal block it with his horn.

Zoro: darn. His horn is harder then anything I try to cut before.

Usopp: I'll think I got I-can't-fight-this-opponent disease.

Franky: quit complaining. We got to find a Super plan to beat him.

And at the thousand sunny. Soos, Ford, Candy, and Grenda, are Watching the fight from a safe Distance.

Soos: wow this fight is getting intense. Glad I'm safe here on this ship.

Ford: I'm not so sure about that.

Then Marines solders are trying to get on broad the Thousand sunny. But Nami and Chopper and Brook Fights back.

Ford: quick we have to get on the island to save Stan and the Kids.

Ford, Soos, candy, and grenda ran to the island base.

Later Stan and the kids who learn that the Bill cipher piece might be at the center of the island. They found a caved in tunnel. And Stan and Wendy try to dig though. But the cave in earth was too thick. But then Kendal crash though the wall by Luffys giant gomu-gomu bazooka. Kendal was Mad. He charge his horn with haki. Where he then charge at luffy. But Zoro and sanji. Block it with their haki charge swords and legs,

then Ford and the others came to Stan and the Kids. 

Ford: well how did the plan go.

Stan: shut up will you.

Dipper: we've found the Bill cipher piece. But it's caved in.

Luffy: no problem. Usopp.

Usopp: right. Special attack. Explosion star.

He shoot explosion bullet 5 times. Then the caved in tunnel open up. Reveiling the Bill cipher piece. But the Bill cipher piece was genration too much power. And transfer some of it's power to Kendal. Making him bigger and Badder. Then ever.

Kendal: all this power. all this knowledge. I'm invulnerable.

Everyone was shock at Kendal's transformation. Except Luffy. Who look's impress by Kendal's transformation

Kendal: yes with this much power. I can end all of you


	5. Chapter 5

At the battle with Kendal after he got upgraded by the Bill cipher piece.

Dipper: what happen.

Ford: it seem a piece of Bill's infinite power has strengthen that rhino guy giving him some of bills power.

The other marines came to Kendal for reinforcements. But Kendal then shoot's a beam of heat energy to vaporize them.

Kendal: I need no interference.

Then luffy yell at him.

Luffy: hey rhino guy why did you kill them. Are they your friends.

Kendal: fool I have no need. Not I just gain great power I also have gain great knowledge. I even know what one piece is.

But then Luffy suddenlly use gear 3th to enlarge his fist to punch him.

Luffy: don't you dare tell me. I want to be king of the pirates on my own.

Then Kendal got on one knee. But Quickly got back up.

Kendal: it begins.

Then then summon a couple of dragon's using bill's power.

Luffy: awesome.

Ford: amazing. He can use Bill's power.

Stan: how it that kid gonna beat him. That rhino guy is bigger then him

Usopp: don't worry. He has proven time and time again that he may be become the king of the pirates.

Stan: huh?.

Usopp: all of us of the strawhat pirates have been save by luffy. And all beating powerful oppendents each one stronger then the last. But luffy never give's up

Luffy: here we go. Gear 4th

Luffy then coated his arm will haki. Then blow air into it. Inflate his body to be bigger and stronger.

Luffy: gear 4th. Bounceman.

Dipper: what the heck is going on

Usopp: that's Luffy's gear 4th where he pump up his muscles with air and haki. Enhancing his strength dramatically.

Luffy: you'll ready Rhino guy.

Kendal: it's Kendal.

Then Kandal use his heavy fist to pound Luffy. But Luffy use his rubbery body to bound back like a super ball. Luffy then slams his body at kendal returning the force back at him. Kendal was knock down. Then Kendal order his dragon's to attack. But luffy retract his arm's to slam it against one of the dragons.

But the other Dragon attack. But Luffy stretch his arm. Stretching around the Dragon until it punch it in the skull. Both dragon's collapse and disintegrated.

Then Kendal got up and absorb more power from the Bill cipher piece. Making him bigger and badder then before. And is overpowering Luffy.

Kendal: I got you now.

Then Luffy is struggling. He try to bounce around to keep his distance.

Dipper: we got to help him.

Stan: we can't he's too strong

Ford: wait. I got an idea. If we destroy the Bill cipher piece. That Rhino guy will lose all of Bill's power.

Stan: there's the piece. But how in the heck can we destroy it.

Ford: with this.

Ford pull out a red ray gun.

Ford: it the only thing that can destroy the Bill cipher piece. The spacetime disputer. But it can only Destroy the Bill cipher piece. If it's power's are dormant. We have to find a way to disable it

Usopp: I got this. Sleep star.

Then Usopp shat a bullet of sleeping powder at the Bill cipher piece.

Ford: I don't think it will work.

But the Bill cipher piece. Is starting to give less and less power then stop completely

Ford: what do you know. Now to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ford shoot's his ray gun at the Bill cipher piece destroying it. And with the bill cipher piece gone. Kendal lost all of his extra power. And when Luffy had his chance he retract his arms and used the gum-gum Leo bazooka. Knocking out Kendal. Kendal is defeated.

Usopp: way to go Luffy.

Dipper: we did it.

Mabel: 4 more to go.

Then suddenly the other marines on the island came to arrest the strawhats and the Pines.

Sanji: we've got to get out of here.

Usopp: don't worry I block their path. Green star. Take javelin.

Then a small forest of bamboo block the marine path for a few minutes. Then the strawhat's and the pines ran. As they ran to the exit with Stan carrying Luffy. then Stan said to Ford.

Stan: welcome to my world. Huh Bro.

Ford: shut up.

Mabel: will this is a good start of our summer vacation. Isn't it fun your you Luffy.

Luffy didn't answer. He's too exhausted.

Sanji: don't worry. If I know my captain. he enjoy it alright.

Usopp: yep. Using gear 4th make's him lose too much strength. But he'll get better in ten minutes.

As the headed to the port. They got on the thousand sunny. The marines are getting close.

Wendy: oh man their gonna catch us.

Franky: don't worry. We'll just use the Coup de burst.

Dipper: what?.

Franky: now.

The thousand Sunny use his Coup de Burst. Jumping a great distance away from the island. Everyone of the pines family scream in terror. Then when the ship land. Everyone Calm down.

Stan: what the heck is wrong with you people. You could of give me a heart attack.

Brook: I know how you feel. When I've first join the crew and went on this Ship. As it flew it make my heart burst. But as a skeleton I've have no heart. Yohoyoho.

Mabel: I like that skeleton guy he's funny.

Ford: well in any rate. We should leave this Dimension.

Luffy: no way. Six finger man join my crew.

Ford: I'm sorry. but My family and there friend have to destroy the other Bill cipher pieces.

Dipper: but how can we get to the other dimensions?.

Ford: don't worry. I made mini-portal space bomb's to get to the other dimensions and to take us home.

Ford throw one. And a portal open's up.

Ford: well time to go. Say your good bye's.

Before the pine family leaves. Luffy said.

Luffy: hey. Pine's. Your welcome to have a another adventure sometime.

Dipper: sure. And maybe you'll might come to gravity falls. Sometime.

The pines family enter the portal to leave the one piece world.

 **To be continue in part 3**


End file.
